Best Friend's Brother are The Perfect Match
by DarkFireAngel12
Summary: Amy meets Blaze's brother but once the siblings make a bet, the world will go to right side up, to upside down. Shadamy one-shot. WARNING: Saying is not always true.


**Hey guys! So I decided to create my first one-shot. I've never done this before, so, hope you like it.**

* * *

"Blaze, we've been best friends since we were 9, and I don't know much about your family," a pink hedgehog with wavy quills that stopped at her mid back said "I don't know much about your family either Amy, so let's stop at the mall's food court and talk about this then," Blaze said. She didn't have her ponytail anymore so she had her hair down, it reached below her shoulders and above her elbow.

When they arrive at the mall they sat in front of Burger King. "So, tell me how many people you live in your house right now, I haven't been there since 5 months ago because I had to go to Europe," Amy said "Well, you know my mom, Lizibeth, and my dad, Jack. And you haven't met my brother yet," Blaze said "Well I've heard you talk about him, but I haven't really seen his face, not even a photo in your house," Amy said. "He hates taking pictures," Blaze said rolling her eyes. "How come he's not in your house, doesn't he live there?" Amy questioned "Well not exactly, he's my neighbor right now, he's not too sociable, he doesn't really, go out that much. But when he's hungry, he goes to our place," Blaze replied "Why and when did he move out?" Amy asked "He moved out about 2 years ago because... I don't know why though," Blaze said.

Amy was super confused right now, _Why the hell would he move out!? This guy must be a real loner! _Amy thought "Does he go to our school?" Amy asked "Yes," Blaze replied "Your brother is messed up! I've never met him! I never see him in school, and and... oh my god! If I ever meet your brother! I feel like just killing him, why would he leave you, his own sister and family!" Amy yelled making all the people's attention go towards her. "Sorry everyone! You can go back to your food and shopping!" Blaze yelled embarrassed "Amy, calm down! You're embarrassing me," Blaze whispered "Embarrassing you, why won't you tell that to your brother then," Amy said in anger "But why?" Blaze asked in confusion "Oh I don't know! Anyways I gotta go," Amy said leaving and grabbing her stuff leaving Blaze confused.

"Why does he even have to move out? He has all the food he needs if he just stays in Blaze's place. I don't get him," Amy said while on her way to her house in a red mustang. Her and her parent's house was a peach colored mansion, the ceiling was brown, they had a beautiful garden in the backyard, and few flowers on the frontyard. When she got inside, the walls were white and the floor was a white marble with black streaks(type of stone that's really expensive).

She entered her room and layed down in her red queen mattress that had flower decoratings on it. She had a stuffed brown teddy bear and a red nosed raindeer, that was a little bit smaller than the teddy bear. Her room was the size of a princess's room except a little bit smaller. Her walls were colored yellow green and the floor was matted. Her family was rich but they didn't really spend time together since her mom was an actress and her dad is a business man. Her mother was a white hedgehog with short quills like Amy's when she was 12, her dad was a red hedgehog with 3 bangs sticking out on his forehead like Amy's. But now that they're not always home, she could do whatever she want, she's not spoiled though. So she went to the parlor and made her bangs a little bit bigger and are together instead of being separated.

She knew why she was like that when she was back at the mall now. She didn't like how Blaze's brother left her and their parents because, if she could switch lives with him, she would spend a whole day with her parents, at least just for once in her life.

Once she got tired she dressed into her PJ's and went to bed.

The next morning, she took a shower and dressed into a red Hollister shirt, black skinny jeans, a purple headband, and Jordan's that are the colors black, pink, and blue. She then went to Blaze's house to apologize. She got in to her mustang and drove to Blaze's house.

When she arrived there, she knocked on the door. She then heard an unfamiliar deep voice saying "Come in." She entered and saw Blaze talking to an onyx colored hedgehog with crimson streaks in his quills. "Oh hey Ames! Didn't know you were coming today oh and I almost forgot, this is my brother, Shadow," she said introducing Amy to Shadow. Amy then had a scowl on her face while looking at Shadow "What's wrong Amy?" Blaze asked "I need to talk to your brother," Amy said grabbing his wrist and dragging him outside while he just go with the flow.

"Look I don't know you so what do you want," Shadow said "I just wanna ask why you had to move out of your place, all you do is get food and go back! If you stayed there, then you wouldn't have to go back and forth," Amy said "If you wanna know then I'll tell you, I want to be alone and I don't like people," Shadow said emotionless "That's cold," Amy said crossing her arms. Before she knew it, she's pinned down to a tree "Look, if you don't want something interesting to happen, then don't talk to me," Shadow said releasing her. "Interesting!? What are you talking about?" Amy said blushing wildly "Looks at your face, you know you want me by the way I look at you," Shadow said smirking "You're just changing the subject," Amy said, her blush dialing it down a little.

With a quick second, he was gone "What happened?" Blaze asked "Well first of all I know why he left you, he wanted to be alone and don't like people, second, he just said I wanted something interesting to happen. What's up with that?" Amy said "He does that to a lot of girls but he usually doesn't run off, mostly he just stays and plays with them," Blaze said "He's so mean why would he do that?" Amy asked "I don't know, bored I guess cuz' he can't get a girlfriend!" Blaze yelled the last 5 words out. In just a second he's back "Can't get a girlfriend you say, look at me sis, I'm 100% hotness," Shadow said "Hotness my ass," Blaze replied "So you wanna play this game? Alright I'll play it," Shadow said "Ok, you have to get a girlfriend when the sun comes down tomorrow, or else you have to say 'hi' to everyone you see," Blaze said "Ok, if I win, you have to dress up like a ballerina and dance around the neighborhood singing an annoying song, deal?" Shadow said "Deal," Blaze said shaking Shadow's hand.

"What just happened?" Amy asked "We're making a bet, if he gets a girlfriend, I have to dress up like a ballerina, if I win, he has to say 'hi' to everyone he sees," Blaze said "Ouch, he hates people," Amy said when Shadow suddenly grabbed her hand and carried her bridal style and ran. "What are you doing?!" Amy said "You're gonna be my new girlfriend tomorrow, or today if you want to," Shadow said smirking at her "Oh hells no! You're not gonna be my boyfriend, not even in hell!" Amy said "We'll see about that," Shadow saw going super sonic speed now.

Shadow then took her on a restaurant "What are we doing here?" Amy asked "On our date," Shadow said opening her seat while she sat "But I never agreed to date you," Amy said "I don't care, I need a girlfriend quick so I don't have to say 'hi' to everyone I see," Shadow said ordering them food. They then talked about each other and other stuff like sports, games, food, etc. Amy then realized that she was falling for him "I know what you're doing! You're using me, and once you win that bet! You're just gonna dump me like what you did to other girls!" Amy said tearing up "Rose, it's not like that, you're different from those other girls I've dated," Shadow said "So after this bet, I'll be those girls too aren't I?" Amy said crying "I wish I never fell for your lame jokes!" she said then ran away leaving Shadow guilty. "Ugh! Why did I have to make that stupid bet. If I never made that bet, Amy and I would be a couple right now, I think. I have to cancel the bet!" Shadow said running towards Blaze's house.

"Blaze! Open this door," Shadow yelled banging on the door "What?" Blaze said "We have to cancel the bet!" Shadow said "Why? Because of Amy? Because you're in love with her? Or is it because you're just too selfish to care for others but yourself?" Blaze said "Ok ok, I was being selfish, I didn't want to say 'hi' to everyone I see because I hate people. I'm sorry ok please, just stop the bet," Shadow said "Ok, I will, in one condition," Blaze said holding her index finger up "What?" Shadow said "You have to make Amy feel better, don't play with girls' hearts, and don't be anti-social, you're gonna be a loner for the rest of your life if you stay like that," Blaze said "Ok, I'll try to be more sociable," Shadow said the ran off to find Amy.

Shadow found her under a forest tree "Amy, forgive me, I was being to selfish not to care, I promise you, you're the only girl I've felt this way top," Shadow said coming close to her. Amy looked up with happiness in her eyes "Really?" she said wiping her face from all the tears she shed "Yes, and it'll stay like that forever," Shadow said leaning in and kissed her passionately. Amy was surprised at first but closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. They finally broke off and took deep breaths "I love you Rose," Shadow said kissing her forehead "I love you too Shadow," Amy said hugging him.

"I guess what I've been hearing is true, a best friend's brother is always the perfect match for your best friend," Blaze said interrupting them.

* * *

**Done with the one-shot, so how was it. Review. Oh and don't follow that saying, it's not always true, so don't be flirting with your best friend's sibling.**


End file.
